


The Morning After

by FilthyQuill



Series: Loki Ficlets [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, POV First Person, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyQuill/pseuds/FilthyQuill
Summary: Nothing quite like the morning after to reveal the pitfalls of an unexpected encounter.
Series: Loki Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843225
Kudos: 2





	The Morning After

“Show me.” I jumped, I hadn't even realised Loki was in the room with me. Glancing to the side of the seat I was curled up in I saw the tell-tale trousers of black leather and boots good enough for riding horses or marching across a battlefield and confirmed that yup, that was Loki alright.

“Show you what?” I asked back, not lifting my head but turning it back towards the book I'd been reading. Ignoring his imperious demand.

The only warning I got was the faintest of creaks of leather before a long finger pressed it's tip against the underside of my chin and lifted it up.

“Hey,” I complained, my gaze meeting Loki's and my lips dropping into a pout at his presumption.

“And what brought this on?” He asked with a slight nod towards the side of my face.

I brushed his finger away from my chin and dipped my head back down towards the book. “It's nothing” I insisted as if I hadn't been keeping my face turned away from him all morning and had no idea what he was talking about.

“If a blaggard accosted you and caused you harm...” He started but I just shook my head.

“No, no. Nothing like that. Seriously, 'm fine” I said actually looking up at him. With me looking him in the face I sighed and realised I wasn't going to brush this under the carpet. Tucking a bookmark into my book and popping it onto the chairs arm I got up. I didn't need him looming over me.

“You are clearly not fine, you have a black eye.” He stated, as if I didn't know what I looked like.

“Yeah well, it'll be fine. It's just something stupid, no one hurt me.”

I got the stare. That one of disbelief, the one that clearly wanted to know more but was going to just stare at me until I gave in and told him before he either stared me out or sulked or perhaps worse, got creative.

“Fine!” I snapped, throwing my hands up some in resignation, “last night I was reading on my tablet and fell asleep holding it. It landed on my face. Happy now?” I folded my arms across my chest daring him to make an issue out of my own stupidity when I'd gone to the effort of admitting it to him.

“You dropped your reading device on your face when you fell asleep reading?” He asked, clarifying what I'd said and making it sound like I'd done the stupidest thing ever. I, on the other hand, narrowed my eyes into a full on glare.

“Oh don't give me that shit Loki, I'll bet you've done it more than once yourself with a hardback book or two suddenly smacking you in the face at some unearthly hour of the morning.”

He’d started to smirk, amused at my admitted stupidity but blinked, and just for a second there was something else in his expression before it returned to the neutral look he'd been giving me.

“Don't be so absurd Midgardian,” With the hint of a flush about the top of his cheeks, I couldn't help but smirk a little.

“Knew it.”


End file.
